Honnêteté
by Meya
Summary: Ecris-moi une liste"dit-il."J'ai besoin de savoir ce que nous méritons tous deux." Quoi ? de l'Amour ? du Bonheur ? Ou une vie de tristesse...désespoir...solitude?Slash HD...


Titre d'origine : Honesty 

Auteur d'origine : Sapphrine

Traduit le 20/02/2004

=============

Notes de l'Autrice : Haha... c'est un autre *admirable* one-shot que j'ai écrit... oui, ne me criez pas après... Je sais que j'en ai écrit beaucoup...

Quoiqu'il en soit... celui-ci est dédicacé à eveylici0uz, parce que je _pense_ qu'elle est en train d'écrire quelque chose pour moi... je retourne juste l'attention !

Ummm... apparemment, c'est un Harry/Draco... aucun d'entre eux ne m'appartient... Et le scénario initial est écrit à partir de la chanson Honesty de Rodney Adkins ( Euh... Je pense que c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit...). Je ne connais pas les paroles précises de la chanson... Et je suis bien trop feignasse pour les chercher...

Notes de la Traductrice : Bah, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic autant que moi…

C'est tout mimi je trouve !!! awww soo cute !

Bon allez, lisez lisez !

=============

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, « murmura doucement Harry, fixant Drago avec ce regard qui ne cille jamais. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux… Dis-moi. Vas-y... Ecris-moi une liste de ce que tu veux... Comme cela, je pourrais mieux voir ce que nous méritons tous deux... »

« Je... » Commença Drago, mais sa voix le trahit. « Je... »

« Vas-y, Drago, « Répéta froidement Harry. « Ecris tout cela. »

Drago fixa ces yeux obsédants, effrayé et désorienté. Pourquoi _lui_ ? Pourquoi étais-ce Harry qui laissait tout tomber ? Leur futur... Leur destin... C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Drago... Et ce qui ressortirait de sa liste.

« J'attends, Drago... » Murmura Harry, fixant toujours Drago... Avec collé au visage ce masque... cet horrible, horrible masque vide...

Drago regarda autour de lui et interpella une serveuse. 

« Excusez-moi, « dit-il. « Auriez-vous une plume ? »

« Une plume ? » répéta la serveuse, troublée. « Euh... Je n'ai pas de plume, monsieur... Mais j'ai bien un crayon... »

« Oh, bien sûr... » Marmonna Drago, embarrassé. « Je suis désolé, j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs... »

_Faites confiance à Harry pour m'emmener dans un restaurant moldu..._ Pensa distraitement Drago, tout en prenant la serviette de papier qui était sous son verre.

Harry observait froidement Drago se pencher sur sa serviette et commencer à écrire. Mais à l'intérieur, il n'était pas aussi impassible qu'il ne le paraissait. Des volcans explosaient les uns après les autres dans le creux de son estomac qui le tiraillait douloureusement. Il haïssait cela, il haïssait l'attente.

Mais, immobile, il attendit.

Finalement, Drago leva son crayon et, tout en pliant la serviette en deux, il regarda Harry. La glace couleur d'acier croisa les lacs d'émeraude. Rien ne changea. La glace ne fondit pas, les lacs ne se figèrent pas.

"Voilà," dit Drago, tendant lentement la serviette, de la main droite.

"Tu sais, " Ajouta-t-il soudainement, " ce n'était pas facile pour moi..."

_Oh, mon dieu,_ pensa désespérément Harry. _Je sais ce qu'il veut...il veut la propriété... il veut ce que nous... oui, nous... possédions... ensemble... il veut la maison... la maison... la maison où nous avions passé tant de temps ensemble..._

Il ouvrit lentement la serviette et vit, à sa surprise, que ses mains tremblaient.

Il ouvrit la serviette, n'attendant rien, espérant tout... C'est cela, tout... Tout, sauf ce qui était en réalité dedans :

_Honnêtet_

_Sincérité._

_Tendresse et confiance._

_Moins de temps... Pour le reste du monde... et plus pour nous deux._

_Des baisers chaque matin._

_Des je t'aime la nuit._

_Exactement comme c'était... Comment nous vivions quand tu étais amoureux... de moi._

Harry baissa la tête et s'aperçut, à son embarras, que des larmes menaçaient de couler.

"Je..." Commença-t-il, semblant aussi désemparé que Drago l'avait été. "Je... ne sais pas par où... commencer..."

Drago le scruta, l'ombre d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. "Tout..." répondit-il doucement, "...ce qui est sur cette liste entre tes mains... est caché quelque part... dans ton cœur..."

Harry lui retourna son regard, déterminé à ne pas pleurer, mais sentant que bientôt son cœur et son âme allaient sûrement tomber en pièces.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas... c'était trop dur, trop douloureux... Plus que son cœur ne pouvait en supporter...

Il se leva.

"Je rentre à la maison, " Annonça-t-il. 

Drago sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. _Oublie cela,_ se dit-il, baissant la tête pour fixer ses genoux. _Ne savais-tu pas que ça allait arriver ? Que ça n'allait pas marcher ? Comment as-tu pu être si naïf ? Comment as-tu pu devenir si faible ?_

_Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux ?_

Harry observait tout cela avec une sorte de fascination ; le Drago Malefoy qu'il avait toujours connu était obstiné... audacieux... têtu... et maintenant... il était docile... doux... calme...

Il détestait ça...

Et à ce moment-là, le cœur d'Harry s'enflamma.

"Et..." continua-t-il lentement, ayant soudain du mal à respirer, "Tu viens avec moi."

Drago leva doucement la tête et scruta Harry.

Pas de doute possible sur l'expression de pure joie affichée sur son visage.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry trouvait un bonheur suprême à être étreint dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, chaud et paradisiaque. La peau douce... le toucher tendre... Ce la le faisait se sentir... Comme poussant un long, profond soupir... pour montrer son contentement. Cela lui donnait envie de faire quelque chose de fou... Pour montrer son amour.

A ce moment-là, Drago lui-même lâcha un petit soupir bienheureux et serra plus fort la taille d'Harry. Celui-ci se tourna sur le côté, de façon à lui faire face, et lui toucha tendrement la joue.

"Pourquoi ?" Murmura-t-il.

"Pourquoi quoi ?" Demanda Drago, légèrement amusé.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait cela... Pourquoi veux-tu me garder... Pourquoi t'attaches-tu à moi ?"

Drago sourit et se pencha pour donner un petit baiser à Harry.

"Parce que, " Répondit-il doucement, levant une main pour pousser une mèche sombre du visage d'Harry. "Parce que je t'aime." Finit-il, le fixant intensément dans les yeux.

Harry sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse de Drago. Il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure réponse.

Et, comme il se laissait gagner par le sommeil, il se rappela ces petits mots qui avaient changé son destin.

_Honnêtet_

_Sincérité._

_Tendresse et confiance._

_Moins de temps... Pour le reste du monde... et plus pour nous deux._

_Des baisers chaque matin._

_Des je t'aime la nuit._

_Exactement comme c'était... Comment nous vivions quand tu étais amoureux... de moi._

~Fin~


End file.
